Fαмιlιa Blαck
by WickySly
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida de los Blacks en Hogwarts, cuando los medoreadores hacian de las suyas
1. Chapter 1

1er. Capitulo  
**Dιfєяєиcιαs Famιlιαяєs**

Era temprano en la estación King Cross...todos los alumnos esperaban ansiosos la partida del expreso para llegar felizmente a Hogwarts.  
Todos miraban alrededor buscando a alguien conocido, todos excepto Mary Ann Black, aun y cuando ella estaba acompañada de sus primos y los amigos de estos hacia caso omiso a todos ellos, estaba nerviosa.. pronto sabría su casa pero a nadie de ellos les importaba  
A lo lejos se veia un hermoso amanecer, todos estaban sonriendo disfrutando del clima y platicando...  
-Definitivamente nos llevaremos la copa de nuevo- decía Cissy Black  
-Claro! Las otras escorias no tienen oportunidad- dijo altaneramente Bellatrix Black -espero que tu Mary Ann te quedes en Slytherin y no en esa porquería de Gry con mud-bloods y nuestro "primo" Sirius ¬¬'  
-Que tiene de malo Gryffindor y Sirius? -dijo Mary Ann...Sirius era su primo favorito y odiaba que lo molestaran  
-¡Ja! Que no te vuelva a oír decir eso señorita o recibirás algo mas que un regaño! -amenazó Bella -¡Gryffindor obviamente es la peor casa de todas!!! ¡Y Sirius es igual de asqueroso que ella!  
-¡Muchas gracias Bella! No pensé que me quisieras tanto -dijo Sirius en tono burlón, Mary Ann rió por lo bajo -Si ella es Gryffindor o Slytherin no importa en absoluto vió la mirada fulminante de Bella -¡Ya entiendo! Mira Mary Ann si tu te quedas en Gryffindor Bella y Cissy no te hablaran estoy seguro aunque tal vez Andromeda si...peeero si te quedas en Slytherin te aceptaran como igual aun así te seguiré hablando -dijo guiñándole un ojo  
-Por mala suerte para ti Mary Ann -continuó Bella -Si eres Slytherin y "esto" señaló con la mirada a Sirius te habla te harás de muchos enemigos  
-Incluyendo a tus queridas primas - se burló Sirius  
-No tienes algo mejor que hacer? -dijo Cissy impaciente  
-Claro que si...Mary Ann quieres venir conmigo?  
-Mmm...- miró de reojo a sus primas -Creo que si  
Y se dirigió con Sirius hacia el expreso mientras sus primas la miraban con cara incrédula.  
Ya en el expreso Sirius condujo a Mary Ann por los vagones  
-Mis amigos encontraron un vagón libre, podemos irnos ahí-miró de reojo-Claro si no te preocupa manchar tu reputación sangre limpia con unos Gryffindors -soltó una carcajada  
-¡Claro que no!, además sabes que no soporto a Cissy y a Bella hablando de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre  
-Bueno las he soportado mas tiempo que tu lamentablemente  
Entraron al vagón donde se encontraban 3 muchachos  
Ellos son James Potter, Petter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin- presentó Sirius-todos buenos amigos algo locos-Ella es mi prima Mary Ann, es su primer año en Hogwarts -dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos  
-Mucho gusto y bienvenida-dijo Remus Lupin quien se veía mucho mas grande que Sirius pero muy apuesto sin duda D  
-Si ven siéntate no mordemos-dijo James Potter -aunque tengamos cara de que si -sonrió  
Sirius se sentó a un lado de James después de acomodar el equipaje de Mary Ann, la chica enseguida se sentó cerca de su primo mirando a todos tímidamente  
-Oye Mary Ann..¿Tu también quieres ser Slytherin?-preguntó James-Por que puedes arruinar tu reputación con nosotros...-rió  
-No tengo preferencia con ninguna casa  
-Bien  
-Colagusano decía lo mismo cuando le preguntamos-objetó Lupin -Aunque un Black mas en Gryffindor no se...a menos que no seas tan desastrosa como Sirius  
-¿Desastroso yo? Bueno entonces Mary Ann encajas perfectamente en el circulo de amigos pero dadas las recomendaciones del buen amigo Remus tal vez no quedes en Gryffindor  
Todos rieron menos Peter que parecía nervioso  
-¿Todos van igual que Sirius? -preguntó Mary Ann  
-Si con igual te refieres a las notas...no, aunque al mismo curso si-dijo James  
-¡Vamos si ustedes son los mas inteligentes del curso!-apuntó Peter  
-Adoro que digas eso...en especial en frente de los Black aunque mis padres no se lo crean... piensan que el idiota de Regulus es el mejor... ¡vaya familia la que tengo!  
-Puede haber delatores -dijo Peter susurrando  
-Mary Ann no dirá nada si a ella te refieres...  
-No no yo no dije eso...yo  
-No pasa nada...yo no diría nada de todas formas...Regulus me cae mal -dijo Mary Ann  
-¡Eso es! Ya ven si hubiera sido una loca con la sangre limpia no la hubiera traído, sin ofender- dijo Sirius  
El viaje pasó rápidamente, los chicos platicaban alegremente y se conocían mas y Mary Ann estaba deseosa de quedar en la misma casa que ellos aunque sea para verlos mas tiempo y platicar con ellos...ya no le importaba la sangre limpia o sucia, ella quería estar con ellos en especial con Remus Lupin quien le parecía muy inteligente y atractivo.  
Pronto llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade  
-Bien nos veremos pronto- dijo James -Espero te quedes en Gryffindor  
-Si yo también -dijo Remus y Mary Ann sonrió  
-! ALUMNOS DE PRIMERO POR AQUÍ!!!  
-¡Suerte! -dijo Sirius y se alejó con sus amigos  
Mary Ann se dirigió junto con los nuevos a Hogwarts pasando por el Lago...  
Ya en Hogwarts todos estaban muertos de miedo...esperaban ya con ansias sus casas  
-Al oír su nombre pasarán a que les coloque el sombrero seleccionador  
Fue lo único que oyó Mary Ann decir antes de...  
-Black, Mary Ann  
Subió lentamente al taburete y sintió como le caía el Sombrero Seleccionador  
ah otra Black! Sangre limpia eh! Sin duda quedarías en Slytherin aunque no todos los Black se fueron a Slytherin...pero en tu caso...  
-¡SLYTHERIN!!!  
Mary Ann se sobresaltó y se dirigió tristemente a la mesa de los Slytherins que silbaban como locos, se sentó junto a sus primas mirando tristemente a aquellos chicos mas grandes de Gryffindor  
-Hombre que te pasa?-preguntó Cissy -Deberías estar alegre! Ya verás cuando se entere mi tía!  
-Ah estas triste por que te lavaron el cerebro los asquerosos Grys ¿no? -objetó Bella  
-¡No! Y no son asquerosos -sentenció Mary Ann  
-Si, lavada de cerebro extrema -rió Bella -No te preocupes pronto te recuperarás en especial cuando veas la hermosa sala común 0  
-No lo creo -murmuró Mary Ann  
Mary se dirigía con los de primero de Slytherin después de una apetitosa cena hacia la sala común  
-Hey Black! -oyó a lo lejos la voz de Sirius -Felicidades, supongo  
-Gracias...supongo  
-¡Hey no te desanimes! Te seguiré hablando y mis amigos también les caíste bien... ¡bueno a menos que tu no quieras!  
-Son las únicas personas que les hablo, ¡como no querría que no me hablaran!!!  
-Muy bien entonces vete sino no verás donde es tu sala D  
Mary Ann se fue a su sala común mas contenta que antes...

Al otro día desayunando...  
-¡Te acostumbrarás pronto! Sobre todo teniendo unas primas tan bellas e inteligentes de contactos- dijo Cissy  
-Contactos??? ¬¬' pensé que éramos familia  
-Si bueno pero Sirius no es "familia"  
-Es un Black ¬¬'  
-Black o no Black no es de nuestra familia y punto!- objetó Bella -¡Te estas volviendo insoportable!!!...! Anda apúrate sino llegarás tarde!!!  
Bella y Cissy salieron hacia su clase con aire de suficiencia...Mary Ann terminó de desayunar y se dirigió lentamente hacia su clase cuando...  
-Que ánimos! - dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su prima  
-Si te viera Remus ya te hubiera regañado -añadió James -¡Tranquila! No está aquí a estas horas ya debe de estar en la aula- continuó al ver la cara de angustia de Mary Ann  
-Ya veo...y su otro amigo...¿Peter?  
-¿Peter? Ah si, si Peter...está aquí -Sirius voltea a ver atrás de el –Bueno, ¡estaba aquí!  
-Se les perdió uno de sus fenómenos? -dijo altaneramente Lucius Malfoy quien venia acompañado de varios alumnos slytherins -Y tu señaló a Mary Ann ya veo por que Cissy decía que no eras digna Black ¡y mucho menos Sly!  
-¡Tienes razón! -Dijo Sirius -¡No es digna Black! ¡Y no se diga yo tampoco soy digno Black! ¡Los Black son idiotas y sin cerebro! Creo que encajarías bien en la familia  
-¡Pagarás caro Black!  
-¡Esta vez te pasaste Black! ¿No crees Black? -dijo riéndose James y apartando a Mary Ann hacia atrás  
-¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!!  
-¡¡RICTUSEMPRA!!  
Hubo varios destellos de luz, gritos y estallidos...Mary Ann vió a su lado a su prima Cissy muerta de miedo...  
Había una densa neblina que no dejaba ver ¡absolutamente nada!  
-¡Sirius, James! ¿Estan bien??- dijo Mary Ann...  
Sintió un escalofrío al no recibir respuesta cuando a alguien a su lado y le tapaba la boca y la abrazaba fuertemente...


	2. Chapter 2

2do. Capitulo  
**Los Gryffιиdoяs**

Sintió un escalofrío al no recibir respuesta cuando a alguien a su lado y le tapaba la boca y la abrazaba fuertemente...sintió como la jalaban hacia algún lugar...  
-Tranquila...no queremos meterte en problemas el primer día... ¡pero no puedes negarme que se lo merecían! -dijo Sirius que soltó a Mary Ann, se encontraban en un pequeño pasadizo  
-¿Donde...?-dijo Mary asustada  
-No te preocupes...no nos encontrarán aquí D...a menos que hables demasiado fuerte -contestó James  
Afuera se oían gritos aun...  
-¿Pero que...? ¿Sr. Malfoy podría explicarme que pasó aquí? -dijo una voz de mujer muy enojada  
-Oh si McGonagall ah llegado... ¡pero no tienen pruebas!  
Se oían más voces...  
-¡20 puntos menos para Slytherin!  
-¿Por que? -dijo altaneramente Lucius Malfoy  
-¿Por que? No veo al Sr. Potter, el Sr. Black y la Srita. Black cerca...y en cambio veo al Sr. Pettigrew con unos enormes granos O.O'... ¿y aún pregunta por que?  
-¡Ellos fueron los culpables! Además ese patético Pettigrew ¡ni siquiera estaba aquí!  
-¡Peor para ustedes! ¡Ahora si sigue reclamándome estará castigado!...!a clases! ¡Ahora!  
Se oyeron pasos que se alejaban...volvía la calma...  
-Vaya a veces McGonagall es mi heroína -dijo James sonriente -Primer día y ya tienen puntos menos los Slytherins  
-¬¬U  
-Yo Mary...perdona...  
-No importa... olvídalo xD...gracias por defenderme allá...  
-No hay de que...de todos modos nos caes muy bien D...te importa si...¿te raptamos un rato? digo por mucho que intentes no creo que puedas llegar a tiempo a tu primera clase  
-¡Es su primera clase! -dijo Sirius -Pero...dadas las circunstancias te daremos un paseo por Hogwarts  
-Está bien D me agrada la idea  
Así salieron de ese pequeño pasadizo y recorrieron los pasillos, los terrenos y todo lugar en Hogwarts, los tres chicos disfrutaron su hora libre platicando y conociéndose mas...  
-Bien tu siguiente clase...será mejor que te apures...McGonagall no tolera retardos...mientras nosotros vamos a...  
-¿Pociones?  
-Si creo que si...el viejo Sluggy... ¿te llevamos a tu clase?  
-Gracias...  
Mary Ann entró a su clase de Transformaciones, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque lamentaba no haberse quedado en Hogwarts y disfrutar mas con su primo y sus amigos...se encontraban escribiendo algo...que importaba...conocía a los chicos mas geniales del colegio entero...  
-Soy Charlus Meliflua, mucho gusto ¿y tu eres? -dijo el chico que tenia al lado, Mary Ann se sobresaltó, no había visto que tuviera a alguien a lado...y menos un chico tan lindo O  
-Mary Ann Black -respondió sonriente -¿Así que tu eres mi compañero?  
-Supongo que si..., Slytherin también, eso es un punto a tu favor, Black...indudablemente pariente de Narcissa, Andromeda y Bellatrix ¿No?  
-Si -dijo desganada -Y de Sirius también  
-Sirius el alborotador ¿Gryffindor?  
-¿Alborotador? Pues...  
-Si, mi hermano me ha contado de ellos, se creen los mas inteligentes del curso, y son los alborotadores, vaya que me sorprende que no los hayan expulsado  
-Son un poco alborotadores...¿pero que me dices de Lucius Malfoy?  
-Es amigo de mi hermano, es un ejemplo a seguir...tenemos ovejas negras también en Slytherin por difícil que parezca  
-¿En serio? -dijo sarcásticamente haciendo una lista de las ovejas negras donde encabezaba la lista Bella, Cissy, Malfoy...  
-Si, pero eso no importa teniendo a una chica tan linda aquí a mi lado O  
-¿Han terminado de charlar? -dijo la profesora McGonagall -No se que les pasa ahora ¬¬' ¡10 Pts. menos para Slytherin! ¡La clase a terminado!  
Mary Ann salió a prisa, cada hora solo pensaba en esos Gryffindors interesantes y alborotadores, al llegar la tarde se encontró con ellos en los jardines...  
-¿Y bien? ¿Que tal tu día?- sonrió James  
-He tenido peores...  
-No te puedes quejar...Peter está lleno de cicatrices...aun me pregunto como estaba ahí  
-Estaba en el momento equivocado -dijo Lupin -Hola Mary Ann -sonrió  
Mary Ann se sonrojó y se limitó a sonreír  
-¡Oh miren quien está ahí! -dijo Sirius -¡Quejicus!  
-¡Que mejor momento que este! -dijo James  
-¡Hey Quejicus! -dijo dirigiéndose a un chico pálido de aspecto sucio y cabello grasiento -¿Que tal tu día? Te presento a mi prima Mary Ann...-¡Levicorpus!  
El chico quedó colgando, su varita salió de sus manos...  
-Acércate Mary...  
-Pagaran por esto...¿otra Black? ¿Otra asquerosa y repugnante Black?  
-¡Cuida tus palabras Quejicus!  
-¿Oh que? No puedes siquiera defenderte a menos que no tenga varita, ¿no Black?  
-¡Liberacorpus! -Dijo James...-Bien, ¿que esperas? ¡Toma tu varita!...defiéndete, ¡no seas cobarde!  
-¡No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde Potter!!!...


End file.
